


Miraculous Dungeons and Dragons

by VictorianNeko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, University, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianNeko/pseuds/VictorianNeko
Summary: After Chloe causes a total party kill, Marinette, Alya, and Nino no longer had a dungeons and dragons game to play on Sunday. That is, until Alya sees Marinette working on plays for a game. But, she'll only run it if Alya and Nino find a third Player. Who are they going to ask to join?





	1. The Total Party Kill

Marinette was caught in the middle of a heated argument.

“Chloe! You can’t just fireball a whole village when you’re deception check to make everyone believe you’re royalty doesn’t work!” shouted Alya, leaping up from her chair at the table.

“Hush, they need to learn to fear me,” said Chloe as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, not even looking at Alya as she scanned her character sheet, looking for the fireball spell, “I mean, what’s the point of having this much power and not using it to show ungrateful npcs what happens when they don’t trust us as soon as we walk into their poor, sloven village?” Chloe shot back as she was already gathering up her eight six-sided dice to roll for damage, “Make those peasants roll dexterity saving throws, Nathaniel. My sorcerer is bored of their faces not either being on the ground bowing to me or burned off.”

It was a typical Sunday night for everyone. Marinette, Alya, and Nino met up at Nathaniel and Chloe's apartment to play another session in Nathaniel's on going campaign of dungeons and dragons. Originally, the party was just the three friends; Marinette played a half elf cleric, Nino a human bard, and Alya was their wood elf rogue. Chloe, at first, thought their game was childish and would hide in her room during the first month of them playing at their place. But, after an exceptionally exciting session where Marinette was able to save the party from an evil duke and win the favor of the Emperor, Chloe forced Nathaniel to help her build a character and insert her into the game. Since then, for the past three months, the game has ground to a halt as everyone tries to help Chloe figure out what she can do with her high elf sorcerer and stop her from making rash decisions. Tonight, it seems, is no different.

“Can I use my sneak attack to stop her?” Alya screamed at Nathaniel as he was rolling for the twenty peasants to avoid massive damage.

“She can’t use sneak attack on me!” Chloe shouted back as she clutched her dice in her fist.

Nathaniel, from behind his dungeon master’s screen, looked torn between the two women before turning to the other two party members, “Nino, Marinette, do you two want to do anything before Chloe barbecues twenty villagers?”

Nino, who was looking through his phone, having checked out of the session an hour ago, adjusted his glasses and looked at his character sheet, “I only have area of effect spells prepared. Marinette, do you have anything?”

Marinette looked between Alya and Chloe, as she twirled a strand of her navy hair around her finger in a nervous habit, “Chloe, maybe hold off on trying to set the village on fire until we find the quest giver?” Chloe cocked a manicured eyebrow at Marinette and then threw her fist full of dice. She then turned to Nathaniel.

“Those peasants take 20 points of fire damage,” Chloe said cooly, Alya slumping into her chair and tapping her pen against her character sheet to see the out come of this massacre.

“As soon as the guards come, I’m throwing Elizabeth under the bus for fireballing peasants. Then maybe, we can actually finish a quest,” Alya said to Marinette, but loud enough for Chloe to hear her. Chloe scoffed, but waited for Nathaniel to tell her how many villagers she had killed.

“Well,” Nathaniel started, “Even with some of them making their dexterity saving throw, you manage to kill all twenty villagers. But, because you cast a spell, please make a roll with the twenty-sided dice for wild magic?”

Chloe rolled the largest dice in front of her and looked confused, “What does it mean if I rolled a ‘1’?”

Everyone gasped as Nathaniel told her, ”It means you have to roll for a wild magic effect. Don’t worry, most of them are either really good for you or nothing happens. Roll a one hundred-sided dice for your wild magic.”

Chloe looked at the various dice in front of her, a look of confusion crossed her face for a moment before Alya threw the two dice she needed at her. She dropped them on the table, and said, “I think that’s an ‘800’? Is that good Natty?”

Alya looked at the dice and rolled her eyes, “No, that’s an ‘8’, the double zero is the ten’s place.”

Nathaniel looked through his dungeon master book for the chart on wild magic as the table waited on baited breath to see what Chloe got. Then, Nathaniel’s face paled as he looked up at Chloe. She looked at the table and back at Nathaniel, “What is it? What did I get?”

Nathaniel coughed into his hands, then rolled eight six-sided dice himself, counted out the number and then looked at the table, “Chloe, your wild magic surges and suddenly there is another fireball above you. Everyone roll a dexterity saving throw.”

The four scramble to roll their twenty-sided dice and then look at their character sheets. Marinette let out a happy ‘15!’ and Nino piped up with a ‘16, dude!’ but Alya let out a wail and Chloe screeched as their dice landed.

“Another ‘1’?! You can’t be serious! Nathaniel, your dice suck!” screeched Chloe as Alya held up her number with her fingers.

“The rogue got a fucking ‘8’, how does that even happen? I had advantage and everything,” bemoaned Alya as she picked up her pen, “Okay, lay it on me, what am I taking?”

Nervous of his girlfriend’s wrath, Nathaniel looks solemnly at the table, “Those who didn’t make their saving throw will take 40 points of fire damage-”

“Excuse you?! How did you roll so high?! This is so stupid, I’m dead now!” Chloe screeched as she grabbed her character sheet, tore it into small pieces, and threw it into Nathaniel's face before storming off to her room. The door slam thundered through the moderately sized apartment.

The room was quiet in the wake of Chloe’s outburst, Marinette looked like she was wanted to be swallowed up by the earth, Nino was already packing up his stuff and Alya looked at Nathaniel, “Look, Nat, you’ve got a near total party kill at this point. How ‘bout we take a few weeks off, maybe review the game and you can have a talk with Chloe, okay?”

Nathaniel nodded, and started writing down notes, looking sheepish, “I know she can be alot guys, and I’m sorry. I’ll message everyone when she’s cooled down and we can maybe pick the game back up in a few weeks when things have calmed down?”

Everyone gave quiet sounds of agreement as they walked out of Nathaniel’s front door. As soon as it was closed behind them, Marinette let out the long sigh she had been holding and seemed to deflate. Alya grabbed her around the shoulders and steered them towards the stairs outside with Nino trailing behind them.

“Alya, I can’t take another session like that. I always get so anxious when Chloe turns into a steamroller and takes over the game. It doesn’t help that Nathaniel wants her to have fun cause it’s her first game and they’re dating, but there’s only so far you can go, you know?” Marinette lamented as they reached the stairs and began the descent to the first floor.

Alya nodded in agreement, “Girl, I feel you. I wasn’t really excited when Chloe joined our party, but I thought that maybe she would be cooler with Nathaniel acting as god essentially over her character. But it’s fine, now we just have to find another game to join,” they reached the first floor and began heading to the front door when what Alya said finally registered to Marinette. She looked at her friend with wide eyes.

“What do you mean join another group? Nathaniel said he would talk to Chloe,” They walked out into the late summer night, the air was still humid as night insects buzzed lazily as the trio made their way towards Alya’s apartment complex where the friend’s were planning to spend the night together. Monday morning brought early university classes, and since Alya’s apartment was the closest to their campus, it made sense to spend the night so they could all head to classes together.

Alya shrugged, “While I don’t doubt Nat is talking to Chloe right now, I don’t want to rejoin an adventure where it’s just Chloe and her entourage. We haven’t had a solid good session since she joined, it always turns into the ‘Chloe Hour’ and anything not focused on her character gets thrown to the side. I play DnD to escape the stresses of the real world, but that becomes pointless if my main source of stress is across the table from me,” Alya finished her rant as they turned the corner, her apartment could be seen at the end of the street.

Marinette nodded along. Chloe wasn’t as bad as she use to be when they were younger, age had brought some maturity, but she still commanded all attention to be on her and anything that didn’t directly benefit her was not worth her time. Nathaniel dating Chloe was helping the woman to come to terms that she would have more friends if she were nicer, but it seems they still have a long way to go.

“Poor Nathaniel, he works so hard to write an interesting campaign and it must be such a blow to his confidence when his girlfriend accuses him of not giving her special treatment,” Marinette added, but she was also a little jealous that Nathaniel and Chloe got to play together, even if tonight’s session could have gone a little better.

Marinette pulled out her phone to see she had received a text from Luka:

[11:30pm] Luka <3: Hey Mari you done playing yet? Let me know so I can call you before you go to bed <3

Marinette smiled at the sweet message then typed out her reply:

[11:31pm] Marinette: We just finished! Tonight wasn’t super fun but that’s okay! We’re almost to Alya’s house so I’ll let you know when you can call! What time is it over there???

[11:31pm] Luka<3: It’s 5:30 over here ha.

[11:32pm] Marinette: OMG go to bed! Thats too early in the morning for you to worry about me!

[11:33pm] Luka <3: youre cute, you know that? New York is 6 hours behind Paris, its 5:30pm ;)

Marinette laughed at herself, blushing a little bit, as she texted him back asking how the band’s tour was going. Luka had been gone for a month already, his band would be touring in the United States for another month at least, and Marinette was itching to see him soon. Phone calls and facetime conversations couldn’t replace being next to the person you care about in real time. Marinette put her phone back in her pocket and looked up just in time to see Alya turning to look across the street, as if she hadn’t just been caught reading over Marinette’s shoulder.

“Can I help you with something?” Marinette asked her best friend, knowing full well the brunette was avoiding eye contact with her.

Alya laughed as they reached her apartment building door, “You can help me by not being so cute with your boyfriend who isn’t even here! It makes me jealous, you know that,” Alya teased as she unlocked the main door and the trio walked up more flights of stairs.

When they finally entered Alya’s small one bedroom apartment, Marinette flopped down on her makeshift bed that was Alya’s thrift store couch, which welcomed Marinette into its lumpy cushions. She contemplated passing out still in her street clothes, until Alya threw Marinette one of her sleep shirts along with a pair of gym shorts as she and Nino were making their way towards the bathroom together. Marinette snickered at them as they passed by, “This isn’t punishment for me being sappy with Luka is it?”

Alya gave her a cocky smirk as she entered the bathroom, without her glasses on her hazel eyes were sharper and more intense, “Nah, but if you get lonely you are always welcome to join us. I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Alya winked at Marinette as she finally walked into the bathroom.

Nino followed after her, throwing Marinette a finger gun, “Love ya Mari, hope we don’t keep you up,” and the bathroom door was closed behind them. Marinette didn’t hear them turn the lock and laughed at their antics.

Marinette texted Luka that she was safe at Alya’s house and to call when he was free, then she set down her phone and began to change clothes in the open living space. Alya and Nino had seen Marinette in worse states and she them, they had become a close tight knit group since graduating from high school. From being blackout drunk covered in vomit to wardrobe malfunctions to crying against one another after an especially stressful day, Marinette could safely say, no matter the bad spot she found herself in or the happiest place she made her way to, she could see Alya and Nino next to her through it all. The thought made her smile as she finished changing and saw Luka’s name and caller picture light up on her phone.

She flopped down on the couch, snuggling against her pillow and comforter as she hit the talk button, “Hey Luka! How are you?”

She heard a husky laugh on the other end of the line, “My sweet Mari, I’ve missed your voice. I hope your not too tired to talk after your game tonight.”

Marinette shook her head, even though Luka couldn’t see her, and said, “Nope! I’ve still got energy to talk,” she then let out a small yawn that she tried to suppress. She heard Luka laughing, “I promise! Tell me about your day!”

Luka told her about New York, how they were staying in a hotel that could see time square. He told her about the venue that they played at the night before and how he wished she had been there, right up front, to cheer him on. Today they got a day off so they used it to be shameless tourists, going to the statue of liberty and central park. Marinette laughed at Luka’s story telling, and when he asked her how the game went Marinette groaned, “It could have gone better,” Alya and Nino exited the bathroom at this point, followed by a cloud of steam while Marinette was still on the phone, so they simply waved her good night. Marinette waved back, blowing them a silent kiss as the bedroom door closed behind them.

“Tell me about it,” Luka said.

But just as Marinette started to talk about Chloe, a noise was heard on Luka’s side of the call, “What was that?”

“Oh, that was just the manager, um, sorry Mari, looks like he’s got something for us. You get some sleep, I love you Ma-ma-marinette. Never forget,” Luka said with the sound of a kiss on the microphone. Marinette blushed at the gesture.

“I will, I love you too. Go get ‘em!” Marinette cheered as she hung up the phone. She sighed as she plugged her phone in for the night, making sure her alarm for the morning was set, and laid awake until exhaustion finally took her.

 

* * *

 

Marinette woke to the sound of her alarm blowing an obnoxious air horn. She flailed in her blanket cocoon, blearily reaching around for her phone by following the sound, until she fell off the couch. She groaned from her sprawled position on the floor, grabbing her phone where it had fallen next to her head and turned her annoying alarm off. She laid on the floor for a few minutes, wondering if school was really worth getting up so early, but jolted up when she heard Alya’s bedroom door open.

Nino walked out, already dressed for the day with his bag in one hand, and gave Marinette a sleepy wave, “Think you can wake her? I’ve tried everything in my arsenal, but I think she’s built up an immunity,” he said as he pointed behind him, indicating to his still sleeping girlfriend.

Marinette gave Nino a sleepy wave back and got up to wake Alya while Nino started on coffee. It wasn’t her parent’s cafe coffee, but it will help with the grogginess and the early morning chill. October’s in Paris we’re usually cool in the mornings, but warmed up as soon as the sun came out, winter was just around the corner. Marinette found Alya splayed on her bed, blankets half kicked off and drool trailing down one side of her cheek. Marinette giggled and, suddenly having a truly wicked idea, went back to grab her phone. Marinette tamped down the fits of giggles as she lined up her phone camera and snapped a picture. She opened the photos app on her phone and observed her handy work before sitting on the bed with Alya.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Marinette cooed softly as she gently shook Alya’s shoulder, “Nino’s making coffee for you.”

Alya grunted, mumbled something along the lines of ‘5 more minutes’, and curled into her pillow. Marinette’s smile turned slightly sadistic as she held up her phone.

“If you don’t get out of bed so we can make it to class on time today, I’m going to take this picture of you and post it on all of your social media outlets,” Marinette whispered slowly.

Alya peaked open one eye, “You wouldn’t.”

Marinette’s smile never faltered as her fingers started tapping on her screen. Alya shot up in bed, grabbed Marinette’s hand, and pulled her phone in front of her face. She squinted at the screen for a minute before letting go a Marinette’s hand and rubbed her face, “You are a monster in an adorable fun sized package.”

Marinette let her hand fall to show the screen of a text to Alya that hadn’t been sent yet that simply said ‘Love you ;)’. Alya, still rubbing her face, glared at Marinette, but rose out of the bed and began searching for her clothes for the day. She was tugging on her pajama shirt, but turned to look back at Marinette still sitting on the bed, “You want more blackmail on me or you just enjoying the show?” She finished of the question with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Marinette shot back an eyebrow wiggle of her own, but got off the bed.

“If I wanted blackmail material on you, I would have sold you out years ago,” Marinette said as she started walking towards the door, “now get ready to go, slowpoke!”

Marinette was dressed and ready to go at the same time as Alya. Nino had three thermos’ of coffee all ready to go, passing specific cups to Marinette; the one with more cream and sugar than coffee, and Alya; straight black with a little sugar. The trio exited the apartment and made their way towards morning classes in the early morning chill.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was sitting at the table in the college cafe, writing in her dungeons and dragons notebook, when Alya plopped down next to her, sighing loudly, “Marinette please tell me I don’t have anymore classes today.”

Marinette didn’t look up from her notebook, “Alya, you have one more class today. Mondays are you easy days, remember?”

Alya let out another agonized groan, but Marinette knew Alya loved college life and her classes. Alya was studying for a journalism degree while Marinette was working towards her fashion and business degree. Alya looked over at Marinette, noticing her concentration completely focused on her notebook and leaned over to look at what she was writing. The other girl noticed and tried to cover up her writing, which just made Alya more persistent.

“Whatcha writing? Extra notes from last night’s game? A new character in case Chloe did actually TPK us?” Alya asked as she tried to move Marinette’s hand. Marinette’s face alighted with a shy smile.

“It’s nothing, just, ideas,”Marinette said.

“What kind of ideas” Alya pried.

The Navy haired girl sighed as she closed the notebook, “I was just...I have an idea for a game…”

Alya’s eyebrows raised, her eyes shining, “Like, a Dnd game?”

“Yeah…” Marinette continued softly, “but I don’t think I’m ready to run a full on game yet, but it’s nice to write out ideas.”

She then felt Alya grab her shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other, Alya had a large smile on her face, “Girl, please run your game for us! Oh my gosh, it would be so much fun!”

Marinette awkwardly laughed as she shook her head, “N-no, it’s fine! I mean, who all would want to play in my game anyway?”

Alya shook her shoulders, “Me and Nino of course!”

“That’s only two people, we need at three people to run at least a one shot,” Marinette started to pack her bag. Alya pouted.

“So, if we get a third person, you’ll run a game for us,” Marinette was leaving the table, heading to her next class. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at Alya.

“If a third person wants to play, I’ll think about it,” she said as she walked out of the cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s plane landed at the parisian airport, he was tired from travel and was glad to be back home after a year abroad. He had been to America, London, Milan, and other major cities in pursuit of his model career, continually nurtured by his father. But, he was back in Paris for good, hoping to study in a normal college for his physics degree while also continuing his modeling career. He pulled out his phone to text Nino, letting him know that he had landed.


	2. The Third Party Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino, given a quest by Marinette, to find their third party member, has come up at a dead end. But, an unexpected encounter presents itself to the trio.

* * *

 

Marinette thought she had Alya stumped.

After Marinette insisted on having another player to run her game, Alya recruited Nino to find any of their friends to play Dungeons and Dragons. Unfortunately, the list wasn’t very long. Besides Nathaniel, none of their other friends had shown much interest in playing. After the disaster of Sunday’s game, Nathaniel had confessed to Alya over several message that he was thinking of a taking a short break from D&D to recover. Nino had reached out to Adrien about joining their game since he was back in Paris, but he hadn’t received a response so far.

Alya and Nino then put out a call to anyone wanted to play in a Dungeons and Dragons game on their respective social networks. They got a lot of responses, especially interested ones from their friends, but between people simply living too far away or being unable to make time in their schedules, there wasn't much luck. While some people could make it work, Marinette was firm about her game not having regular Skype call-ins. As for the others that replied to their posts, neither Alya nor Nino knew them well enough to want to play in a game with them. They were back to square one.

It was Saturday, five days after Alya and Nino had started their search for a third player. The couple was sitting in Marinette’s parents café. They both had hot drinks in front of them to shake off the chill from the outside as well as baked goods that Sabine, Marinette’s mother, had brought out to them, saying, ‘It’s so good to see you both, Marinette will be done with her shift in a little bit. Stay warm,’ and left them with a cheery smile.

As they were sitting in the warm café, Nino’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at the name that came up and a wide grin appeared on his face when he read ‘Adrien-bro’ alight on his phones screen and he hit the green button to answer the call.

“Adrien, dude! What’s up?” Nino exclaimed as he put the phone to his ear. There was a brief pause as Adrien was talking, and Alya looked up from her own phone to try to listen in on what was being said, but she couldn’t make out what Adrien was saying and Nino’s face was neutral as he listened. Nino sent her a wink before he turned back to his phone, “Yeah dude, sorry your dad had you working as soon as you got back home, but if you have a few, me and Alya are at Marinette’s folks’s café. You should stop by!”

At the sound of her name, Marinette came from around the counter, wiping away the last of the flour from her hands with a rag, “Who’s coming by?”

“It’s Adrien! He’s back from studying abroad!” Alya exclaimed happily, still trying to listen in to Nino’s phone conversation, “He might have a break in his crazy schedule and is definitely stopping by, right Nino?” Alya looked up at her boyfriend as he hit the end call button.

Nino took a sip of his latte, “Yep, he’s heading over now. Should be by, in like, 15 minutes.”

Marinette felt her stomach tie into knots and butterflies fluttered at the sound of Adrien’s name.

She had had a crush on him when they were in Highschool, but just never found the courage to confess to him. He left to study abroad in America the summer before their senior year, leaving Marinette to put her crush on him on hold while she worked to finish school. She worked to apply to a college with a renowned fashion department, planned her portfolio to submit to Gabriel Fashion so that she could start her internship when she graduated highschool, and helped out at her parent’s bakery when she could.

With everything happening in her life, she was able to forget Adrien and focus on her future, her friends helping her every step of the way. She had even started dating Luka after New Years, he had taken her on an ice skating date to help her relax after a stressful week of holiday rushing and last minute winter projects. He was even her first, waiting until she graduated and surprising her with a romantic dinner, a song he had wrote just for her, and then finally, asking if she wanted to take their relationship further. He was very caring of her, even though he was also working hard to become a famous musician.

And while she loved Luka, just hearing Adrien’s name was enough to make her want to melt into a puddle right in the middle of the café floor.

Alya gave Marinette a worried look after the excitement of seeing their other friend finally wore off, “Is that okay? If you don’t think you’re ready to see him, it’s fine. We can ask him to meet us somewhere else. Whatever you’re cool with.”

Marinette gave a weak smile and shook her head, “No, it’s fine! I promise, I’m okay. Also, Adrien’s my friend too, I want to see him and hang out with everyone all together again. Besides, I’ve grown in the last year, I probably won’t stutter too bad in front of him if I try really hard,” she laughed at that and went back behind the counter to make herself a hot chocolate. It was partly because she loved the sweet drink, but it was mainly to keep her mind and hands busy so she didn’t fidget beside Alya, while she worried about how much Adrien might have changed.

What if he had changed too much and he didn’t want to hang out with his old friends anymore? What if his personality was different and they couldn’t stand the new person he had become? What if he thought they were childish because they playing a silly fantasy game, went to a normal college rather than an accelerated course in America and hadn’t started on their lives yet like he had? All these questions tried to take root in Marinette's mind as she made her drink, grabbed herself a pastry from the glass case, and made her way to the table her friends were sitting at.

“So,” Alya started, trying to get Marinette to focus on something besides her drink, “you didn’t give us too many details about the game you wanted to run. What’s the theme going to be? Basic medieval fantasy? Mad Max wasteland? Steampunk? Are we going to be talking animals?” Alya prodded with each idea, watching Marinette’s face for a reaction. The other girl just cocked her eyebrow at her friend, chuckling at her antics.

“Well, the way I’ve been writing it, it looks like I want to run a full campaign rather than a simple one shot. I put down too many ideas and the main story just came to me as something that can’t be done in a few hours,” Marinette took a sip of her hot chocolate, wincing as it burned her tongue, but she continued, “Also, this is my first time even thinking of running a game and I’m just not sure it’ll turn out good or fun so I’m not going to let you in on anything yet.” She paused, then asked, “Have you guys found another player yet?” and nearly laughed as Alya and Nino shared a look of mild panic.

“Uh,” mumbled Nino, scratching his head, “yeah about that, we have been looking, asking different people and..” he trailed off, looking at Alya for help.

Alya turned to Marinette and sighed, “We haven’t found anyone yet, but we haven’t given up either! You’re not getting out of teasing me with a D&D game, missy,” Alya wagged her finger at Marinette, smiling with determination. The group laughed and then turned when they heard the bell above the door chime.

Marinette nearly dropped her mug when she saw him.

Adrien hadn’t changed much in the year that he was gone. He still had that youthful boyish face that lit up the room, same cheerful smile as he turned to see his friends, and his eyes were the same emerald green as they lit up when he said something to them, but Marinette wasn’t able to catch it as her brain had stopped working.

What had changed on him, though, was his whole presence. Maybe it was the extra inch of height, maybe it was the toned body that Marinette could easily see from beneath his warm coat, or maybe it was just the way he was dressing, casual with a basic button up grey coat to keep out the chill and jeans that all just seemed to fit him so well. Whatever it was, Marinette was not okay.

Marinette felt the silence and suddenly realized everyone was looking at her. She slapped on a smile quickly and looked at Adrien, “H-hey Adrien! How’s it going?”

Alya held back a snicker as Adrien’s smile never faltered as he took off his coat and sat at the table with everyone, “Hey Marinette, it’s so good to see you guys again. Um, it’s going pretty good, I’m a lot more tired these days, but it’s fine!”

Marinette nodded dumbly for a bit and then suddenly leapt out of her seat, “Oh! Oh my gosh! Let me get you something to drink! One second!” She began making her way behind the counter.

Adrien’s smile turned worried, “Uh, no it’s fine. You don’t have to Marinette…”

Marinette shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile from behind the counter, “No, I promise, if I don’t my parents would yell at me for being a bad host. What do you want?”

Adrien began reaching into his pocket for his wallet, “Well at least let me pay for my drink-” but Alya stopped him.

“Honey, please, if Marinette wasn’t going to do it for free anyway, I would pay for your drink. You just got back from America, and you’ve been working as soon as you got back, relax a little. We got you.”

Adrien blushed at that, but his smile grew as he laughed and leaned against the table, “Okay, okay,” he turned his head to where Marinette was ready to make him a drink, “I would really like just a hot chocolate, please. And, even if I can’t pay for my drink, you can’t stop me from leaving a tip,” Adrien said and, without thinking, threw a wink in Marinette’s direction. The girl promptly began making Adrien’s drink, all the while her face was flushed from more than just the steam from the machine.

By the time Marinette finished making the hot chocolate, she could see Alya and Nino whispering to Adrien over the table. When she came around the counter with Adrien’s drink, they pulled away from one another, Alya with a suspiciously big smile on her face. Marinette didn’t like this at all.

“What?” Marinette questioned as she set the hot drink down, receiving a soft ‘Thank you’ from Adrien as she slid into the seat next to Alya.

“We were just talking about Adrien’s life over in America, you know, and the strangest thing came up,” Alya paused for dramatic effect, looking at a sheepish Adrien and a nodding Nino, “Adrien saw one of his roommates playing Dungeons and Dragons.”

Marinette immediately caught where Alya was taking this, but just nodded, trying not to make eye contact with Adrien, “Uh huh. That is fascinating. And, why, would that be strange, Alya?”

Alya looked over at Adrien, “Adrien, weren’t you saying that you would have liked to join in on a game of Dungeons and Dragons?”

Marinette heard the hesitation in Adrien’s voice when he spoke next, “Well, yeah. When I was at the college dorms in America. But with my hectic schedule at the company here in Paris, just getting this little hour break was a miracle. I don’t think I could get a steady night off every week, especially with the Winter Gala coming up. Father wants me to head the planning for it so I’ll be even busier than I am now.”

Everyone listening to the blonde turned their eyes sadly to their drinks. Adrien sighed sadly along with everyone, taking a small sip from his mug, “But it did look really fun when I was watching my classmates playing. They just seemed so engaged with the world they were in, it was like watching an interactive video game. I just...it would have been nice to play it once, just to say I have, you know?”

A thought struck Marinette and she looked up hopefully at the blonde. Then without realizing it, heard herself say, “What about a one shot?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to look at the navy haired girl. Marinette, feeling bolder, pressed on, “Yeah! I can run a quick one-shot version of my game, see if I even like being a Dungeon Master. We can pick a night that works for your schedule, and if no one likes my game, then we don’t have to commit months to it... I mean if you guys want to?”

“Girl, I will play anything you put in front of me,” Alya told her, reassuringly.

A look of sudden excitement showed in Adrien eyes, “I know whatever game you’ve written for us will be amazing, Marinette. You’ve always been very creative.”

Marinette fought the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks, “Thank you, I’m trying. I just...I feel a little like I’m jumping in head first, but it is exciting to build something that my friends get to play in.”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Alya and Nino shared a look of triumph over the table.

Player three: Acquired.

Begin preparation phase.


	3. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien builds his very first DnD character.

After they had agreed to play in a game together, the challenge then arose of what day, time and whose house they would be playing in. Marinette created a group chat so that everyone could be up to date on any changes in schedules or availability. Because of work and school, picking a day that everyone had off was a lot harder than the group originally thought. Adrien’s hectic schedule from his father Gabriel and the fashion show at the end of the year also didn’t provide him with much free time. But, as luck would have it, Gabriel had to travel to Italy to negotiate with another modeling agency, giving Adrien that first weekend of November off. He immediately informed the group of his weekend off and even offered the mansion up as the place for the game, and then the group started making plans.

Marinette texted Luka throughout the week, excitedly explaining her plot for the one shot to him. He offered encouragement, as well as some suggestions on what Marinette could add, if she wanted to. Marinette wrote them down, but decided to hold off on adding too much to what was supposed to be a one time game. On the phone one night, she excitedly told Luka about Adrien returning home, his enthusiasm to play dungeons and dragons for the first time, and her unexpected glee in being his first dungeon master.

“I don’t want to sound like the jealous boyfriend, but didn’t you have, like, a serious crush on Adrien before he left for America?” Luka asked. He was finishing a late lunch, and was getting ready to head back to the studio to record for a few more hours.

Marinette thought for a moment, then finally said, “While I do still like Adrien as a friend, I don’t feel the same heart fluttering, knee buckling, stammering sort of feelings I once had for him. Besides, I have this other guy I’m crushing on that’s currently in America. He’s super hot, plays in a band, and texts me even when he’s tired.” Marinette teased “I should tell you now, we’re pretty serious.”

Luka laughed, “What a lucky guy, I hope he knows you think so highly of him. I bet he’s crazy about you.”

"I’m crazy about him too. I definitely miss him like crazy,” Marinette paused, then pulled up her calendar app to December on her phone for what felt like the 100th time, “When does your flight get in on the 19th?”

Luka sighed, “I thought I would be home in time for Christmas, but my manager thinks it would be better for us to wait ‘til after New Years, just in case we get any holiday gigs. Me and the guys are trying to convince him otherwise, but he’s being a stubborn ass and not budging on it ”

Marinette forced a smile on her face that she hoped Luka could hear, “Its fine, if you give me your address I can mail you your presents so they can get there before Christmas.”

“I’ll text it to you, but I’m going to try to see you before New Years. I haven’t wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you, Mari,” Luka’s voice was wistful.

Marinette’s smile turned into a laugh and then into a yawn, “I want to kiss you too. You just work hard, I’m proud of you!”

“I’m proud of you too Mari, your game is going to be the best, I just know it,” Luka said warmly and then hung up.

Marinette looked at her phone, a little sad at the abrupt end to the call until there was a chime that showed she had received a text message. She looked at her screen and smiled.

**9:31pm: Luka <3: I love you, Ma-Ma-Mari ;)**

Marinette sent a reply back and then pulled out her game notes. She needed to put the finishing touches on her one shot.

 

* * *

Sunday found Marinette, Alya, and Nino standing in front of Adrien’s mansion. Their arms ladened with food from Marinette’s parent’s bakery, snacks and drinks from a nearby convenience store, as well as alcohol and mixers, provided by Alya.

“It ain’t DnD if there ain’t an opportunity to drink and get in character,” Alya joked, her Cheshire cat grin never leaving her face, “also, if we get the dungeon master drunk, maybe she’ll let us get away with some crazy shit.”

Adrien met everyone at the front gate and lead them into his expansive foyer. The interior was sleek and modern, but lacking a homely touch and was the complete opposite from Marinette’s flat or Alya and Nino’s apartment.

Adrien then showed everyone into the dining room which had a long table at the center of it, perfect for gaming. Marinette took her seat at the head of the table, pulling out her new dungeon master’s screen. She had customized it herself with beautiful fabric on the front that read ‘Beware the smiling DM’. On the back, where she could have easy access to it, there were lists of actions to take during combat, the dice challenges for simple things, what conditions like blinded and sickened meant, and so on. She even pulled out her phone and started playing ambient music, perfect for character creation and table talk.

“There’s actually speakers you can play your music from in here, Marinette,” Adrien offered helpfully from where he was stacking a plate full of pastries, “if you want to use them, just connect your phone to the one labeled ‘Dining Room’.”

Marinette excitedly connected her phone and the room was filled with soft music and everyone’s excitement as they all sat down with their food and drinks. Alya and Nino started pulling out their books, laptops, pens and paper, and dice, asking Marinette if they needed anything special for their characters. Adrien looked worried on his side of the table, not having anything to pull out or prepare. But before he could say anything, Marinette was already handing him things from her side of the dungeon master screen.

“Okay, here’s a blank character sheet and a pencil, we are going to build your character from scratch, we’re all starting at level 1. And here’s your dice, I had an extra set that you can have. This is the player’s handbook that has everything you’ll need to basically know for how to play, but you also don’t need to read all of it, mainly you just need to look up your race, class, background-”

“Why don’t you sit next to Adrien and help him build his character, like you did with me.” Alya suggested, “I know I needed a little ‘hands on’ help when building my first character,” she threw a small eyebrow waggle at Marinette. Marinette just rolled her eyes, but moved to sit next to Adrien, who looked a little lost with everything in front of him.

“This seems like a lot of stuff, I might be a little over my head here,” Adrien scratched his head, but he held his pencil and looked at Marinette. His eyes shone with both apprehension and excitement.

“It is a lot, but I promise that I’m not the type of dungeon master that’s going to expect you to know everything immediately.” Marinette settled in next to Adrien, “it’s about the story and the fun, and if the rules make it not fun, then I’m throwing them out the window. First, let’s start with your race, the easiest to play is a Human. Did you have a preference on something else, like an elf or anything?”

Adrien shook his head, “No, I think starting on the beginner setting for my first game would be nice. You know, someone that can kind of stand to the back a bit and I can learn a little from Alya and Nino as we go.”

“So definitely no spell casters, and probably not any heavy hitters like a barbarian or a monk,” Marinette ticked the classes off on her fingers, “what about a rogue or a fighter?”

“I think I would like rogue, they’re like sneaky right? That sounds fun,” Adrien said.

Alya groaned and put the character sheet she had pulled out away and went back to an impressively sized folder, “Damn, I was hoping to be a rogue again, but I can always do a barbarian too…” Alya thumbed through her other character sheets thoughtfully.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, I can try the fighter-”

“Adrien it’s fine, this is your first game after all, you get first dibs on class. And a rogue is pretty fun, but,” Alya paused for dramatic effect as she placed a character sheet in front of her, “not as fun as an Orc Barbarian warrior queen! I haven’t gotten to play Xena yet, this will be her game day debut.”

Marinette guided Adrien’s attention back onto his character sheet, “So, go ahead and write Human Rogue at the top of your character sheet. Now comes the fun part, your first rolls. What we’re going to do is roll four six sided dice, drop the lowest number and add up the other three. You’re going to do that six times and we are going to use those numbers to get your scores for things like strength, dexterity and so on.”

Adrien nodded and did as he was told. Marinette sat beside him and gave helpful hints and suggestions for which scores should go where and what they will mean for his character sheet. She was pleasantly surprised at how calm she was around him. She was genuinely enjoying helping him set up his character, which took her mind off the nerves she felt earlier.

As they were filing everything out Adrien pointed to something on his character sheet, “So, what’s ‘Background’?”

Marinette flipped through the player’s handbook to the page on backgrounds, “These are new to fifth edition, they’re pretty much what you were or what job you had before you became an adventurer. They also give you extra skills, tool proficiencies and sometimes contacts if you worked in an order or something. They also have traits and flaws you can pick out for your character to have, but I’m not going to make you keep to the ones in the book if you want to come up with ones of your own.”

Adrien scanned the list in front of him and pointed to one, “Can I be nobility?”

Marinette nodded her head enthusiastically, “Of course! Do you want to be, like, an obvious noble or, maybe, you’re a rogue because you’re trying to get away from the lavish lifestyle you grew up in?”

There was a spark in Adrien’s eyes as he put down ‘Noble’ as his background, “Yeah, but I don’t want him to want to be a noble anymore, what if, like, he ran away a year ago and has been hiding from his family because they want him to marry someone he doesn’t love. So he became a rogue to gain his own wealth and to find his true love.”

Collective ‘aww’s were heard around the table. Alya clapped her hands excitedly, “Yes, oh my gosh, that sort of shit is my jam! Do it Adrien, be a prince on the run!”

With the fire of a dungeon master burning in her eyes, Marinette boldly grabbed Adrien’s hands while he was writing all of this down, “Is this your character’s quest? To make a name for themselves and find true love?”

Adrien, getting caught up with everyone’s excitement, grabbed Marinette’s hands dramatically, “That’s his quest, to prove himself in the real world and find someone who loves him for who he is and not his title or his family's’ status.”

Marinette went behind her dungeon master’s screen and hastily wrote something down in her notes. She looked up smiling at everyone, “Does everyone have their characters ready?”

A resounding ‘Yes!’, ‘Yep!’, and ‘Let’s do this!’ sounded around the table as Marinette opened her notes to where she had planned to start the game.

“Okay,” Marinette said from behind her screen, as she changed the music in the dining room to tavern sounds and music, “Let’s get started.”


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the game now, Marinette is narrating the world she has created. What will our adventures be facing as their first challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas present for everyone, thank you again for reading! I shall see you all in 2019!
> 
> Everything in Italics is Marrinette narrating and speaking to the group at the table.

_ You all find yourselves at the city of Cerian, in the local tavern the Golden Cauldron. Cerian is a bustling trades city, with 5 different districts. You are in district 4, the trade harbor that is nestled on the Emerald Bay. While it’s not the worst part of the city, an occasional street fight or territory war between the undercity gangs has been spotted here and in district 5 as of late. Each of you are here for your own reasons, and you have not yet met the people who would become your adventuring party. Let’s go around the table and describe each of your characters, and, if you want, why they’re in the tavern this evening. _

“I’ll go first!” Alya raises her hand excitedly as she strikes a sassy, heroic pose, “Xena is a half Orc barbarian. Standing at 5’ 10”, she towers over most of the other patrons in the bar. Her skins a deep brown like mine, but she has long dreadlocks that are tied in a braid at the moment, some of the dreads are accessorized with gold clips. She’s wearing basic clothing in reds and golds, not needing any armor, along with a shield, a battle axe, and a great sword strapped to her back. She’s at the bar, getting into a drinking contest with anyone that looks like they can keep their liquor down.” Alya imitates her character by taking a long swig of her mixed drink.

_ Xena, you sit at a busy bar, the bartender looks to be a dwarven male. He’s got some aging along his face, but he’s keeping up with the patrons and your drink requests, not saying much as he slings the drink orders up and down the bar. There’s another large fighter at the bar that immediately takes you up on your drinking competition. He’s probably 6’ 2”, a human man that can’t be older than 20, he’s very brash as he slides you the first cup of ale. _

“I absolutely toss it back and look at him,” Alya said excitedly.

_ Okay, you and him are in a drinking contest, we will get back to that. Nino? _

“Yeah, I’m playing the Elf bard Dances With Expedient Joy, but he goes by DJ for short.”

_ Does your clan of elves have long sentence like names for themselves, Nino? _

_ “ _ Nah, he got that from his bard group from a few years ago. He wasn’t raised by the elves so he’s not super elf-y, ya know?”

_ Got it, let me know if you want to have that appear in the world at any point later, okay? _

“Will do. Okay, so DJ is sitting by the stage, he’s getting ready to play his set for the tavern. Like I said, he’s an Elf, pointed ears, his skin’s also my complexion, but his hair is a dirty blonde color that’s tucked under his hood that he has pulled up. His robes are pretty rad, bright colors of blue, purple, green, and a little red, very flashy. He’s got a rapier hanging from his hip as well. Uh, he’s just strumming on his lute and just kind of watching the crowd, trying to get a read on it,” Nino finished as he also turned his music on his phone on to play soft lute music.

_ I love the musical accompaniment. DJ, go ahead and roll me a perception check. _

Nino rolled his 20 sided dice, “Okay, that’s a 10 on the dice, plus my perception skill that’s a 13.”

_ Okay, so just looking at the crowd they look like your run of the mill dock workers, farmers coming in from the field and other travelers. A large mix of different people, but no one who’s looking for anything more than fun music they can relax to after a long day of work. _

_ Adrien? What is your character doing? _

“So, his name’s Felix, and he’s sitting in a booth at the back of the bar, also checking out the crowd, but he’s looking for someone who isn’t watching their pockets very closely. Felix, uh, is it too boring if he just looks like me, but wearing all black?” Adrien looked up at Marinette.

_ No! Not at all! He can look like however you want him to! It's super normal for people to make their characters look like themselves, makes it feel like your much more attached to the world and this characters choices. _

Alya interjected with a smirk, “And also, Adrien already looks good, any npc girl would swoon at a dashing rogue that looked like him.”

_ Alya... _

Adrien covered his embarrassment at the compliment with a cough, “Okay, cool. Yeah, Felix looks like me except that his hair is a little shaggier than mine. His clothes and leather armor are a plain black and brown, making it easier to blend in and hide in the shadows, all under a black cloak that has the hood pulled up. He’s hiding a few daggers, he’s trying to look as unassuming as possible,” Adrien sort of slouched in his chair, holding his drink in his hand to mimic what he imagined his characters posture would look like.

_ Go ahead and roll me a sleight of hand check and then a perception check, please. _

“Why the sleight of hand check?”

_ Just to see how good those daggers are hidden. Don’t worry, this check is more for me, in case I need an npc to notice them later. _

“So I roll the big dice right? Okay, that’s an 11, and my sleight of hand is a, uh…”

_ Look under skills, they go in alphabetical order. _

“Okay, so 11 plus 6 is a 17!”

_ Yeah, that’s super good. Okay, and now that perception to notice any loose pockets. _

“So, that time it was a 20 plus 1, so a 21?”

_ Did you roll a 20 on the dice?! _

Alya and Nino looked over the table and saw that Adrien had indeed rolled a natural 20. Cheers shouted around the table and Adrien smiled warily, “What does that mean?”

“That’s literally the best roll you can get,” Alya explained, “It means you automatically succeed and get to know what you were looking for and maybe, if Marinette is a kind DM, give you something super good!” Alya looked up to see what Marinette would say next.

_ Wow, okay, um, you definitely spot an older man sitting just in front of you at another table that has had way too much to drink. He is not paying attention to his surroundings, and, as he reaches into his pocket, a sack of something falls out and onto the ground. _

“Oh, I take it!” Adrien said.

_ Roll me a stealth check, it’s right under sleight of hand under your skills. _

“Okay, big dice again. And that time I rolled a 5 plus my stealth, which is a 6, so all together it’s an 11.”

_ So you reach forward, with your unnaturally good perception, you notice when he’s not paying attention and you now have a sack full of coins. There’s about 50 gold pieces in that bag. _

“Okay, can I return the gold to him?” Adrien asked.

Alya looked surprised, “Why do you want to return his money when you would have gotten it without him noticing? Isn’t your quest to get as much money as you can so you can find your true love?”

“I’m making it so that Felix wants to steal from the rich. He doesn’t want to steal from those that need the money more than him,” Adrien stated, looking up at Marinette, waiting for her to answer his first question.

_ Aww, that’s super sweet Adrien. We’re going to hold off on what Felix is doing for a sec and go back to Xena and her drinking contest. Xena, make me a constitution check. _

Alya rolled her dice, “That’s a 13 altogether.”

_ Well the human fighter got an 8. So you’re throwing back drinks with him, it’s around the 10th drink that he finally calls it quits and rushes out of the tavern, clutching his mouth. Xena, the bar roars in cheers at your victory. It’s pretty exciting. The dwarf behind the counter tells you, “I’ll put your drinks on his tap.” _

Alya pumps her arms into the air, “Woo! I beat someone at drinking and I didn’t have to pay for it! Xena is amazing!”

Nino cheered along and changed his lute music to a quick battle victory tune for Xena that had everyone laughing louder and clapping.

_ Okay, so Xena, while you did win the drinking match and you don’t have to pay for the drinks, you are now drunk from drinking too much for 10 minutes. You’ll have disadvantage on all wisdom and intelligence checks until you sober up. _

Alya took a drink from her mixed drink, “Fine by me!”

_ Alright, DJ, the performer on the stage before you finishes up and steps down. What are you doing? _

Nino flips through his phone for a second and then an upbeat tavern song starts playing, “He’s going to entertain the crowd for coin.”

_ Roll that performance check. _

Nino, with an over the top flourish, rolled his 20 sided dice, “That’s a 18 all day, dude!”

_ Yeah, Nino, go ahead and describe how your performance looks. _

Nino stands up from his chair in excitement, “Okay, so he gets up there, whips off his hood, and just tears into this tavern song that he knows everyone at the bar has heard before. He wants to get the bar jumping!”

_ Yeah, DJ, you play this song that just about everyone at this bar has heard. Many of the patrons are singing along with you and a few are even dancing next to their tables. For how good your performance is, people are throwing silver and gold pieces on to the stage. You get about 10 gold pieces for the song. _

Nino sat back in his seat, sipping on his beer, “Nice. Okay, what’s going on with mister nice rogue?”

Adrien winked at Nino, “I’m the nicest rogue. Okay, so I would like to get the guy that dropped the coin purse’s attention and give it back to him.”

_ Do you say anything? _

Adrien holds out his open hand towards Marinette, as if he were holding the coin purse, and says, “I’m sorry sir, I think you dropped this. You’ve got to be more careful.”

_ The man, who now turns to look at you, is very old, grey hairs along the sides of his head that come up to a receding hairline with a mustache and goatee. He looks up at you with kind eyes, and takes the coin purse happily and says, “That is very kind of you, I thank you for your honesty. For you see, this money was for my niece and she is planning to meet me here. Please, join me for a drink while I wait for her.” _

“Sure,” Adrien says, “I sit down with the old man and ask him his name.”

_ “My name is Wang, Wang Fu. It’s a pleasure to meet you...?” _

Adrien offers his hand to shake, “Felix. Just Felix.”

_ “Well, Just Felix, join me for a drink until my niece arrives.” _

Laughter erupted around the table as Adrien said, “Marinette, did you just make a dad joke?”

_ Uh, yeah, it just worked in the moment! Sorry, okay, um… _

Adrien shook his head, “No it’s fine, it was really good, you’re a natural at this.”

Alya and Nino both cheers their drinks to her, “Yeah Mari, you’re doing great! Keep going!”

_ O-okay. So, after DJ’s performance, the bar is clapping and cheering, when the door opens and in walks a young women. She’s human with black hair tied in pigtails with red ribbon. She’s wearing a plain acolyte’s gown and bag on her back. She looks to where you are sitting Felix and gives you the most dazzling smile. _

Adrien drops his head in his hands, “Oh no, she’s beautiful. I smile back.”

_ You- you smile back at the mystery girl, who turns her head a little quizzically at you, but approaches your table and gives Wang a big hug. _

The entire table explodes into ‘What!’, ‘Oh my God!’, and groans from Adrien as he bangs his head against the table.

_ She says, “Uncle Fu, it is so good to see you! I’ve missed you, though I’m not sure meeting in a tavern was such a good idea,” She then looks at you, Felix and asks Wang, “Uncle, is this a friend of yours?” _

“Felix gets on one knee in front of Wang’s niece, holds out his hand to her, and says,” at this, Adrien hold out one hand dramatically while the other is pressed to his chest towards Marinette, “‘My name is Felix, I was just getting to know your Uncle as he told me about you, but he neglected to tell me how beautiful you were.’”

Alya and Nino could barely hold back their giggles at Adrien getting into character.

_ Oh-um..she-uh, a-actually, roll me a..a performance check? _

Adrien quickly rolled his 20 sided dice with hopeful glee, but the number that came up had the table roaring with laughter and Adrien groaning with despair.

Alya took off her glasses to wipe away the tears from her eyes, she was laughing that hard, “A 2?! Lover boy, you are striking out tonight!”

“Yeah, dude,” added Nino, “let me play a sad song for your loss on my small violin,” Nino but his forefinger and thumb together to mimic playing a very small violin.

_ It’s not that bad! She smiles politely and shakes your hand, “Felix, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Uncle Fu’s niece, Bridgette. Thank you very much for watching after my Uncle for me.” _

Adrien sighs, “She’s too good, it’s love at first sight for me guys. She’s the one.”

Alya and Nino shrug at each other and Nino said, “That’s cool dude, but if this does turn into a longer campaign, there might be others besides Bridgette that might be ‘the one’. We don’t know what Marinette has ready for us.”

_ I’m mostly going on what you guys give me, but we will see what the future holds, right? So, just as you and Bridgette are getting acquainted, Felix, a strong gust of wind tears through the tavern, blasting the doors off its hinges and even knocking some tables and patrons to the back of the bar. In steps a young woman, her hair in pigtails styled to stand straight back in a black and white spiral pattern, she’s also wearing a black short dress with white gloves and boots. She twirls her umbrella in her hands and points it at the bar patrons and says, ‘Evening folks, names Stormy Weather, and I’m looking for the one who wields the Miraculous.’ _

Alya takes a sip of her drink, “Xena says, ‘Okay, Mrs. Rain Cloud, but did you have to blow half the bar up just to ask a simple question?’”

Nino raises his hand, “Does DJ know anything about anyone named Stormy Weather?”

_ Roll a history check DJ. While you do that, Stormy turns to you Xena and says, ‘I like making an entrance, be happy I didn’t make it flashier,’ and at that, you watch as some lightning cracks briefly from her Umbrella. _

Nino raises his hand again after rolling his dice, “I got a not natural 20.”

_ Okay, even with a 20, you have never heard of anyone called Stormy Weather. _

Adrien says, “I turn to Wang and say, ‘You should get your niece out of here, I’ll try to distract her, somehow,’ and Felix is going to step forward.”

“Xena also steps forward, pulling out her greatsword!,” Alya exclaims.

Nino nods his head, “DJ is at the front too.”

_ Alright, you all step forward, facing down this lone woman with an umbrella. Everyone roll me initiative. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the formatting is a little strange, but I hope it works for this section of the story and any other sections that has their game come up in future chapters. Please leave comments on your thoughts, and I will have the next chapter up in 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. It's been about 10 years since I've written a posted a fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this journey along with me.


End file.
